A Fabina Story! Season 3!
by SarahFabinaRutterxoxo
Summary: Its School time back at the anubis house! And fabina is finally back together! But what will get in the way this time with their relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**Back at the house! But what will happen with Nina and Fabian!**

**Nina's PROV:**

The car finally rolls up to the house! I'm so excited; I and Fabian are back together. And I promised this time joy is not going to ruin it! But I can't wait. "Here, thank you for driving me!" Cab driver "It's no problem." As I get my bag I'm crushed and my ear exploded with the high pitch screaming of amber! "NINA!" "HI AMBER, I missed you sooo much. Is Fabian here yet!" "Yep he is waiting for you!"

Fabians PROV:

I hear a scream that means Nina's here! Should I run up to here or should I wait! I should probably wait! As she walks in I can feel my face turn bright red and she runs up, dropping her bag, giving me a huge hug! I have missed her so much it was amazing… then she kissed me and I still felt the sparks like our first kiss at prom. "Wow!"" Hahaha, oh fabes!" "Nina I have missed you so much, I am so happy to see you! Do want help un packing!" she said she would love help. So we walk hand and hand up to her room.

*Later that night*

**Nina's PROV:**

I told fabes I would meet him down there, but he said he was going to take a quick shower. Suddenly joy came running me crying!" Joy! What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Starts off by joy running in crying!

Joys PROV:

In my head I didn't think It was Fabian, I thought it was Mick. I think I've fallen for him. He just so cute! I thought maybe he was talking to amber. I had finally decided to just go up and kiss him! But, when I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong! And standing there was Fabian, completely terrified. Nina is one of my BFFS now! WHAT SHOULD I DO.? I just ran up to her room crying! "NINAA, I am sooo sorry I... I didn't …I didn't…." What's wrong joy! I told her about what had happened I was terrified she was going to hate me. But, she hugged me and told me it was ok and it was an accident. I was so relieved but at the same time, I kind of felt a little spark in the kiss, I wonder if he did to?

Fabians PROV:

I was terrified, joy ran away saying I thought you were Mick! I was glad I felt no spark. But I was worried she did it on purpose! And, now I knew Nina knows. So I ran to my room a little tears running down my pale face!

Joys PROV:

I need to see once more! To feel the sparks! What should I do! Nina is my bff. And she loves fabes, but , right when I think I don't like him. I feel sparks. By now he had finished his shower. And this time this makeout was going to be on purpose.

*10 minutes later*

I run into his room and grab his face in my hands he trys to push away and almost screaming like he is in pain, saying " STOP JOY THAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING I LOVE NINA!" After he says that I feel horrible and I hear someone whimpering. NINA!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the short chapters. I don't have a lot of time so I'll try to make this one longer**.

**Chapter 3!**

**Nina just witnessed Fabian and Joy kissing!**

**Nina's PROV:**

I open fabes door to tell him dinner was ready to joy MAKING OUT with Fabian! "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Wait, I don't want to know! Joy you're a slut! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. I thought that your crush on Fabian was over. But then you lied. You then came down here and kissed him again!" "AND YOU!" I glared and Fabian with tears falling from my blue eyes! I went over and slapped him across the face! "I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU… and you said you loved me back. How COULD YOU! I really thought this year could work out with us. But you go behind my back. I know I'm not pretty but I would never cheat on you like this!" I ran out the room Fabian and joy speechless into the dining room, forgetting it was dinner. Everyone staring at me! When I looked up, Eddie jumped and was by my side in 2 seconds asking me what was wrong!

Eddies PROV:

I was finally back; I missed my yacker so much. And my dad had finally told me everything about being the osirian. I was like a sibling to Nina. I needed to talk to her. She said she was going to be right back; she was going to go get Fabian! But I heard yelling and she came in bawling. Before I knew it I was next to her, asking her what was wrong!

Fabians PROV:

I was speechless. HOW COULD JOY DO THIS! I did love Nina; she is my happiness, my life! My… Chosen one! I turned around and slapped her. "How dare you! What the efing shit is your problem! I knew that you were going to try to break us up joy, I KNEW IT!" I ran out trying to find Nina before she told but when I finally found her… it was too late!

Nina's PROV:

I looked at Eddie and everyone else, with all the bright blue, green, and alfies brown eyes. I finally spoke up "I caught Joy and Fabian making out in his room!" I heard amber scream, and I think several others. I even saw Mick glare. Did he like joy instead of Mara now? Oh who cares, all I know now is I'm not staying, I'm packing my things and leaving as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you liked the last one here is chapter 4!

CHAPTER 4!

**Nina is pondering her thoughts and crying in her room when amber walks in!**

**Ambers PROV:**

I needed to talk to Nins, she is my bff and joy is such a bitch. But, before I went off on her I needed to make sure Nina won't do anything to drastic."Oh Nina, are you ok, here let's fix your make up,"

"Why me, I thought he loved me Ames, I loved him. AND JOY! I thought this year we were going to become good friends!"

"I'm so sorry, Fabian did not do this on purpose trust me, we both know him to well! Hold on I'm going to talk to him. DON'T GO ANYWHERE!"

Nina's PROV:

Well, it was too late I started folding and packing the only things I didn't do where the obvious stuff I would do that while amber was at school and I could leave without having to pick a fight with my best friend. I would miss her more than anything but I can't stay here. I heard a knock at my door and in comes Mick! "Mick, I really don't want to talk right now."

"Nina, what are you doing, are you packing, what you just unpacked."

"Yes Mick, I'm leaving and you can't stop me, ok!"

"Just hear me out, Fabian is in his room crying he won't talk to anyone, he even slapped joy. He loves you more than anything in this whole world. Trust me, joy is a whore and pushed herself on him. He didn't kiss her, she kissed him. That's all I want to say, so, go ahead and pack. But I'm telling Fabian and you won't be able to leave without a fight!"

I didn't want anyone to fight me so all of a sudden I screamed "MICK YOU TELL ANYONE AANNDD… I TELL EVERYONE HOW YOU LIKE JOY!"

"Go ahead, that bitch is not worth liking anymore. Sorry nins I have to talk to Fabian." With that he smiled at me and strutted out the door.

Fabians PROV:

I needed to talk to Nina! Like now, but just then Mick came running in telling me Nina was packing up and leaving at 1230 to board a plane back to America. And, she didn't believe Mick about what joy did! I ran upstairs to see Amber guarding the door."

"Sorry Fabian, no can do the girl is crushed I hope you happy! Because, I'm about to crush your face."

Eddie ran over "Ladies, Ladies! STOP! Let me talk to Nina. She trusts me." With that amber let him in as the door opened I saw Nins face covered in makeup and her bright blue eyes tears streaming down her face …


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**And Fans, if you have nothing nice to say, don't. Because I have had a really disrespectful comment and I don't like it. I work hard for the happiness of others thoughts so get lost if you're mean **

**We left off with Eddie going in to talk to Nina!**

**Eddies PROV!**

Her bright blue eyes swam with tears, but they seem to smile at me.. I hate to see her like this. I feel the urge to punch Fabian. Lately I have felt a very strong brotherly love towards Nina. I give her a huge hug and tell her to let out anything she wants, I regret saying that because she gets up screams, jumps on her bed and chucks her lamp… then saying "WOW that felt good!" I can't help but start laughing.

When both of us finally calm down, she tells me the news I knew deep in y gut was coming…. The 2 words… I'm leaving!

"WHAT! Nina you can't, I'm meant to protect you. Fabian loves you Nina you can't do this to everyone. What about Amber, me, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Mick and the rest of the house!"

"Eddie, I don't think joy or Fabian could care less!"

"Well, I do you are like my little sister I never had. Please Nina you can't..."

But I knew I wasn't going to change her mind, her head was set on it, but was her heart…

*Later that night*

Nina's PROV:

"Everyone, listen up, I am going back to America." I couldn't even look at Fabian. But I swear heard a whimper. And several "NOOO"'S. "I can't stay here, I love you all, but ..." Amber started bawling and ran upstairs. Alfie running after her! I will miss her so much! "I leave tomorrow afternoon my flight is at 5! Hopefully you guys will come and visit." I turned around tears going down my face and looked at Fabian. Surprisingly he was crying and ran away. I didn't run after... I don't want to be heartbroken again…

Amber PROV:

I can't believe this! Nina is my BFF/Subina buddie. Tonight I was going to call a sibuna meeting and we were going to add Eddie! Obviously not joy! And, I wasn't going to tell Fabian... All I could do know was cry! "Oh Alfie, how could she! I hate Fabian, this is his entire fault! AND JOY! Why I ought!""Down girl, down! Amber I'm just as upset, well I know she was your best friend, and like a sister so technically I bet you like her more and…" "Alfie!" "Right, anyways, we can't stop her you know that. Nina is created to set her mind to something and not let it go! I bet she could hold a grudge on someone for years!" "Then what do we do Alfie! I'm not letting her leave!" "Amber I don't think we have a choice," But he was smirking I knew Alfie and this boy, he had a plan!

*That Morning*

Nina's PROV:

I had gone to be super late so I didn't need to talk to Amber, but I also needed to get up SUPER early so I wouldn't need to talk to anyone else! I go dressed and went to the kitchen to hang out with Trudy! "Good morning Trudy"

"Oh hello sweetie, why are you up so early... Oh wait... Avoiding everyone else sweetie?"

How is it Trudy always knows! "Ya… if I keep seeing them ill never want to leave,"

*After breakfast (for Nina)*

"Thanks for the breakfast truds" I was really going to miss her, but I heard murmuring, Fabian and Amber! I ran and ducted behind Trudy, she acted completely normal! THANK YOU! Anyways I sat on the floor while the rest of the house came to eat! "Has anyone seen Nina she wasn't in our room, and she isn't here?"


	6. Authors Note READ

**Authors Note! Please READ**

**Hey guys its Sarah here! I just wanted to say thanks for all the support and I'm so sorry all my stories are short! If you can tell I'm trying to make them longer! I'm under a ton of stress so thanks all of you and keeping RR if you want more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fabina Story Chapter 6!**

**Nina's PROV:**

**As I listened in everyone seemed to guess at where I was! But all of a sudden Mara started crying! Jerome came in for a BF hug and she kissed him, she said "I never got to know Nina like Amber or Fabian but I'm going to miss her more than anything." I almost started to cry! But something stopped me! "I'm going to America to stay with Nina!" For a second I thought it was Amber, but it wasn't… FABIAN!'**

**My head was spinning I was about to faint, all I could do was cry! (I have been doing that a lot lately!) But I wasn't crying of sadness, but of joy! I still loved Fabian I knew I always would, but could I still trust him! Really!**

**Fabian's PROV:**

**I don't think I meant to say those words, but that's what I wanted to do, be with Nina… forever! I loved her more than anything in the whole world and I can't live without her! "Fabian, NO, I'm not letting my other best friend leave me, ok, you're saying this because you have gone crazy. What will your parents think? All of us know they won't let you. Why don't you man up and TALK TO HER!" Amber is right I can't go to America! I need my chosen one! And I was going to get her to stay! "Your right, I can't leave Anubis! But I need her to stay or I will kill myself for it" I needed to find her, but where! "Hello sweeties, I have an idea for when Nina leaves!" I looked at Trudy and caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes!**

**Nina's PROV:**

**I have to go somewhere, but where? I start wondering then I realize where I am. Me and Fabians Tree! Luckily I have my favorite book and start to read!**

***6 hour later***

"**Hello Nina!" "AHHHh...H, oh it's just you, Fabian…What do you want!"Wow, good job Nina that didn't sound mean at all! I looked at him, why he was smiling. I was doing a great job of pretending I hated his guts. Can he see right through it? "I was looking for you everywhere and thought you might be here, I ... I wanted to talk to you.""Fabian you're not going to change my mind, you kissed joy, you might as well be with her right now, I could care less."Actually I did, I really did I just wanted to go up to him and cry but I wanted to go home, and start over… kinda. "Well, if I can't do that then... Trudy says lunch is ready, Nina wait! Please don't go... I love you! I ran away crying because I could let him stop me, I was leaving in 4 hours and never coming to the house of Anubis again!**

**When I entered the house it was dead silent, I went upstairs and made sure I didn't leave anything, well I left some things I knew amber loved. But when I left that room everything I left behind was never going to be remembered again. I put my bag at the front. I might as well leave now and get on the plane early... "SUUUPPPRRRIIIISSSEEE!" **

**Nina's PROV: **

"**OMA, wow you guys scared me to death!, HAHAH, aww thanks!"I started to cry when I felt everyone in for a group hug, but not Fabian. Weird I know in a group of people what Fabians hug feels like. I look up see him and nod. He runs in and the hug and everyone, including me, laughs. Wow did I really want to go?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Fabina Story Chapter 7!**

**No Ones PROV:**

**This is it... Nina was leaving, and it was everyone's turn to say goodbye, what was alfies plan? Could anyone convince Nina to stay! Will Fabian finally man up and save the chosen one!**

**Nina's PROV:**

This was it, I'm about to leave! But everyone wanted to say their own good buys! First was JOY! I just stared at her and she cried, I grabbed her and told her, "Joy everyone makes mistakes, trust me, and this was yours, you are still my friend I just need time." She thanked me a billion times then handed me a little red box in side was a picture of the first day we became friends in a frame. I gave her a hug, then Mara. "Nina I know we didn't know each other for a long time but, I wanted to give you something to show that I will always be your friend. And if you ever decide to come back, I want to become closer. I opened the big box and inside was stories she wrote about our adventures in a little book with the big eye of Horus on it. "Oh Mara, Thank you so much..." I teared up some more and we hugged. Up next came Jerome. "Hey American, I wanted to give you a little gift, It was a book full of funny pictures him and Alfie took over the two years of everyone, when they weren't looking! I gave him a huge. Alfie ran up with an amulet but this time it said sibuna! "Alfie its amazing thanks pal, I'll miss you!" When Mick came up he gave me a soccer ball with his name on it and also _this is for one day when I become famous ill miss you mate. _He also whispered in my ear "Fabian really loves you, he has never been like this, don't let joy ruin true love." Next was Eddie, He gave me a huge hug and gave me an amazing boy hoeggy, hahaha love that guy. And he said he will always be there for me and will be there to protect me.

Now my two best friends, first was Amber! She ran up crying and by now I just burst out in tears. I probably was going to miss her most of all. She handed me a HUGGEE bag I sat down and opened the first box. It was a scrapbook of the whole year. Me, Amber, Fabian, all the sibuna. I cried and of course it was pink! The next box was a really cute bag, it had sibuna on it and my name also a little heart but she said when I was ready I could take of the tape! Next was a little bracelet that said _bff's for live and always –Namber! _ She hugged me once more and whipped my face. Last, _**FABIAN!**_

He came up to me bright red shot eyes from crying and ill I could do was ….. Kiss him!

I didn't know what to do next, but I heard the taxi horn… and I ran. I yelled at the man **"AIRPORT FAST….please!" I **didn't look back, because I was going back to America.

Jerome: Wait Nina kissed him but left "What the Fucking A was that!"

Fabian's PROV:

I didn't know what to think I just ran after her! But it was to late, I had lost my true love, Nina Marie Martin!


	9. Chapter 8

Fabina Story Chapter 8! LAST CHAPTER!

What is Fabian going to do... will he get her back, or will he lose her forever!

**The bold it Amber or whoever else is talking**

Fabian's PROV:

The one girl I have loved since the first day I meet her was gone! I needed to get her back I was not going to give up if it the last thing I do. "Amber, who wants to go to America," **Why Fabian, because of you we lost her! "**Amber if we get on that flight I will do anything to get her back. If you pay ill go by myself!" **If were going to get Nina back we are all going…but not on her plane! Amber smirked…** "Amber... Hurry up and tell me we are losing her!"** Ok daddy, I need the plane... We are going to America!**

***A Couple hours later, in America)**

**Nina's PROV:**

Wow I'm actually here… I thought Fabian would actually come after me! I can't believe I actually left! I never wanted to leave! I broke down and cried ….after a few minutes I saw back bag going in circles at baggage claim. The last one. I grabbed it and dialed gran! Gran answered but her voice seemed all suspicious. "Gran, (whipping away my tears) I'm off the plane I need a ride home!" ** Ok sweetie pie, but I have a surprise for you because, I know you sad!**

***15 mins later***

**Amber: Guys shh she is coming, FABIAN, don't screw this up, ok. She loves you. You love her… You can do this.**

Nina: Gran! Granny! Where are you!

**Gran: I'm right here sweetie, (Nina runs up and hugs her and breaks down crying) Honey I know it hurts, trust me, here let's sit down and you can tell me all about why you are upset.**

_**Flashback (While talking to gran):**_

_**I had just walked in on joy and Fabian, she was kissing him, but it didn't look like he was pushing away! * She told Gran everything** **_

Nina: Oh gran I have missed you, but to tell you the truth I wish I had never left. I thought Fabian might come after me. I just I love him. I just don't know is he loves me. I just wish he was here!

*All the Anubis Housemates Smirk and silently laugh *

Nina: But I since I'm home, I think I'll be ok, I just need to get my mind off it. What did you say you wanted to show me?

Nina…there is someone to see you!

Fabian: Nina… Nina where are you!

Nina: FABIAN! Oh, Gran you didn't,* Nina runs towards the voice, she couldn't stand it she loved him so much, she wanted to be in his arms and only his arms.

Fabian: Nina (Grabbing her in a hug and swinging her around)

Nina: Fabian I never should have left I am so so so so so sorry! I was o jealous, I love you such, and that I wasn't think or listening to the real story. I never should have left Anubis Fabian!

Fabian: Don't say you're sorry, I just wish you would have listened, so I could give you this …He gave me a box, and inside was a beautiful necklace, it was a heart locket, on the inside was their first kiss photo, and on the back.. _To my chosen one Nina…I love you! "Nina I love you so much and I can't live without you. I even took a plane out to AMERICA... which by the way is awesome…not as cool as your actual HOME Nina….just to get you back. Amber was so excited to use it and I… (Nina talks)=_

_Nina: Wait holds on a tick…that else is here… _

_(The entire Anubis House runs out)_

_EVERYONE! NINAAAAAA/ FABIAN SITING IN A TREE…*Amber jumps in* SOLVING ALL THE MYSTERIES, They are the best.. Together as a team. I am team Fabina please..!_

_Nina: "hahaha oh Amber! But I don't know I just wasted my grams money and everything and..._

_Alfie: See my friend that is where you are wrong… I had a bug plan, and it went perfectly. 'Oh yes it did Boo' said amber... Alfie blushed... "Well we knew Fabian wasn't going to have the Guts to talk to you… So I talked my mom into getting you tickets on her airline, but for free, the whole thing was a huge set up, thanks for making my plan work Nina!_

_Nina! Hahaha well your welcome, there is just one thing I have to do: Smackaroo! She kissed Fabian and everyone went AWWWW!_

_Nina: Does that mean going back then?_

_EVERYONE: YESS NINA!_

_Nina: Wait how do we get back, and how did you get here._

_She turned the corner to see a huge, bright pink jet plane, which said in bold letters _PRINCESS AMBER!

_Ohhhhhh!_

_Two Year Later!_

_Fabian/Nina's PROV:_

_Fabian: Wow I'm getting married, and there she is walking down the aisle!_

_Nina: Ambers dress for me is really pretty, I feel like an actual princess_

_Alfie: Fabian do you take this woman to..._

_Fabian: I DO!_

_*Nina Blushed and everyone laughed*_

_Alfie: Nina? I'm not going to finish she is just going to yell..._

_Nina: I DOO!_

_Everyone: HAHAHA_

_Alfie: Well then it settled, you may now..._

_Fabian: Already ahead of you buddie! He then kissed her_

_Alfie: Will this job ever let me finish what I'm supposed to _

_Everyone Again: HAHAH oh Alfie_

_Now Fabina our together forever!_

_(I hope you guys liked my Fabina Story!)_


End file.
